User blog:John Pan/Titan
No weapon in the arsenal of the Imperium or the Traitor equals the Titan on the battlefield, and a Legion of such vast war machines can bring any planet to its knees. In truth, a Titan has only three enemies: folly, hubris, and another of its kind. -Grand Master Volkus, Warhammer 40,000 Heavy assault bipedal walker built to spearhead assaults. Titans are massive 30-meter-tall mechas controlled by two pilots in a neurological link. Their massive size makes them devastating to enemy morale, and their heavy armor allows them to survive dozens of blows that would have destroyed a lesser vehicle. 1 VEHICLE Capacity The Titan carries two squads of either Templar or Order Knights in each one of its “feet.” Their entry and exit point is a ramp-door that is built into the rear of the Titan's foot. Inside, there is ammunition and medical supplies. Sensors All Titans carry a full suite of environment sensors (windspeed, gravity, atmosphere composition, etc.) It also carries an independent thermal camera with Radar and LADAR targeting assistance for its two pilots and has a four-point LADAR for all-around drive assistance. Anti-Surface Weaponry TC443 16' Mass Accelerator (1) The TC443 16' Mass Accelerator is a very powerful smoothbore tank cannon. A short-barrel version of the rapid-fire cannons found on starships of the TOP, the TC443 fires explosive-fragmentation-incendiary 16' shells at a maximum of 60 rpm, and on a Titan, has ammunition for three minutes of maximum rate of fire. The massive size of the shells allows it to devastate infantry, tear apart fortifications, and can blow the turret off of a Conqueror even if the shell lands near the tank. The Titan carries one (including its ammunition) in its left hand. Phalanx (4) A Hurricane Bolter, only better. The Phalanx is a twelve-barrel 3' chain-rocket launcher. Each rocket is a Thermobaric Shell with a rocket motor glued on to the back, giving each projectile the speed of a pressure-assisted shell and the brunt of a 250-lb HE warhead complete with EMP and sonic blast. And it fires at over 2000 rpm and draws on a massive 60,000 round magazine. Even better, a Titan mounts four in its right hand. TR099 16' Rockets (6) To eliminate masses of enemy units a range, the Titan mounts six 16' short-range ballistic rockets in a retractable batter mounted in its hunched-over back. Powered by a chemical rocket booster and a ramjet motor, the TR099 can deliver a 1500-kilogram explosive-fragmentation-incendiary warhead accurately to a target (the firing angle is fixed at 10 degrees, sorry) 10 kilometers away. T1185 Plasmathrower (8) The T1185 is a fixed “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the tank's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. One is mounted on each corner of both of the Titan's feet, providing 360-degree infantry-roasting firepower. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Cobra Fangs (4) The Cobra Fangs air defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an aircraft into three pieces at a distance of 30 kilometers-- which includes straight up, too. Four are mounted on the back/torso of the Titan. Upgrades Weaponry Thermonuclear TR099 Warhead Some things really need to be softened up. During the Krellius Band Crusade, well-prepared anti-Order forces dug in so heavily that even after six hundred TR009s detonated, they were still unscathed. To solve the problem, the PEC put in 1000kg laser-ignited thermonuclear warheads into their TR099, improving range to 15 kilometers (sorry, it's on a Titan) and increasing devastation to the equivalent of 450 kilotons. No worries-- a Titan is hardened against nearby nuclear detonations. TC444 Hellfire Cannon (1) For serious firepower to take out masses of enemy units, the Titan can replace its TC443 for a TC444 Hellfire Cannon as its primary weapon. The TC444 is a 60' plasma cannon. The Hellfire Cannon draws from slivers of highly pressurized frozen deuterium, which are laser-ignited to produce fusion. The resulting plasma is contained and directed by strong electromagnetic fields in the cannon. Before deuterium detonation, the cannon fires a laser along the path of the plasma, creating a vacuum, greatly reducing the amount of energy lost to atmospheric attenuation. This weapon can instantly vaporize just about anything caught in the blast, and can reach out to an astounding 1500 meters. Protection Kinetic Shielding With improved Shielding technology, the TOP can now apply it to ground forces. Projected out of projection points in the Titan's armor, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 4.0x 10^14 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that an Titan can survive the entire energy release of a 100-kiloton nuclear detonation. Protection The Titan is clad in flexing composites and self-healing ceramic plating backed by spall liner. Able to resist a 16' explosive-fragmentation-incendiary shell. If penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. The flexing composites can bend instead of shattering when struck by a a concussion wave, greatly increasing armor integrity. Active defenses consist of a powerful area denial electromagnetic wave jammer that hopelessly blinds enemy guidance, as well as a directional EMP pulse firer. The Titan also carries four Automations to do automatic field repairs. Although it can't dodge very well, it can soak up a lot of damage. Locomotion The Titan runs on three miniature MCFRs sitting inside independent radiation-shielding chambers in the back of the torso section, and one in each foot. Each reactor gives off a steady 1 GW per second to power the vehicle and/ or recharge the graphene-enhanced Lithium polymer batteries. The Titan can hit 30 kmph wherever it goes. Category:Blog posts